Updates/Taiwan
|-|2020= January *Jan 8th *Jan 15th *Jan 20th February *Feb 5th *Feb 12th *Feb 19th March April May June July August September October November December |-|2018= 13/06 Update Contents #活動 「招福! 秘魂屋打折！」走過路過千萬不要錯過喔~ #*活動時間：2018.6.13維護後－ 2018.6.26 23:59 #*活動期間，秘魂屋每日前30次更新列表免費，並且每日前10次購買享8折優惠！ # 商店上架新外觀 　・ 上架時間：2018.6.13維護後。 　・ 上架外觀：彼岸花•赤花珠蕊，妖琴師•雪映金松。 　・ 新外觀上架的第一週8折優惠！各位大人快去為心愛的式神挑選新外觀吧！ 3. ～為你加冕～式神人氣總決選第3名頭像框，開放限時特價購買 　・ 上架頭像框：大天狗頭像框、花鳥卷頭像框。 　・ 上架時間：2018.6.13維護後 － 2018.6.27 23:59 　・ 除了在雜貨鋪使用勾玉*200購買外，擊敗LBS鬼王，也有一定機率獲得！ 　・頭像框於雜貨鋪下架後，將在神秘商店隨機出現。 　・重複獲得的頭像框，將轉化為5000金幣。 近期LBS鬼王資訊： ・ 2018妖異夢域-陰陽師Onmyoji Only會場。 ・ 活動時間：2018.6.16 10:30-15:00（鬼王開放時間為08:00-18:00，CD時間1小時） ・ 活動地點：三重綜合體育館（台灣 新北市三重區新北大道一段2號） 4. 逢魔之時探索，送神秘的符咒！ 　・ 活動時間：2018.6.13 維護後 － 2018.6.19 　・ 活動期間，每天探索逢魔之時4次後的獎勵，追加贈送神秘的符咒*1。 5. 商店上架新禮包！ 「迎夏小禮」 　● 售價：30魂玉 　● 販售時間：2018.6.13維護後 - 2018.6.26 23:59 　● 內含：外觀券*35、金幣*30000、勾玉*50 　● 限購次數：5次 「蟬羽祝福禮」 　● 售價：196魂玉 　● 販售時間：2018.6.13維護後 - 2018.6.26 23:59 　● 內含：外觀券*220、金幣*150000、3星奉為達摩*2 　● 限購次數：3次 「夏未央回饋禮包」 　● 售價：68魂玉 　● 販售時間：2018.6.13維護後 - 2018.6.26 23:59 　● 內含：御魂掉落加成/1小時 　● 連續6日，每日可得：外觀券*25、體力*20 　● 限購次數：1次 06/06 Update Contents # New Oumagatoki boss - Shinkiro #* Updated schedule for Oumagatoki bosses after maintenance: #*:Mon, Tue: Shinkirou #*:Wed: Tsuchigumo #*:Thu: Gashadokuro #*:Fri: Jishin Namazu #*:Sat, Sun: Oboroguruma # New guild feature - Guild Banquet # Exchange event (盛夏祈福廟) (2018.6.7 00:00 - 6.15 23:59) #* Orochi dungeon and octopus will drop different amounts of candy tokens during the event period that you can use to exchange for items in the event shrine (祈福廟); one of each item can be exchanged every day, and the event shrine will reset at 0:00 daily # Hyakki Kake (2018.6.6 12:00~6.10 23:59) # Ameonna skin dungeon speed run challenge #* First round: 2018.6.11 9:00~6.17 23:59 #* Second round: 2018.6.18 9:00~6.24 23:59 # Rate up for paper doll appearance in exploration chapters (2018.6.6 after maintenance - 6.19 23:59) Experience improvements #Added voiceover to Gashadokuro biography; voiceover will be played when players open the Gashadokuro bio # Improved Oumagatoki boss searching experience. When searching for other players' bosses to fight, if the player has not already defeated a boss, pressing the "Search" button will prioritise searching for bosses. This feature will only allow players to search for other players' bosses, and not boss(es) that they have found themselves. #In mitama viewer page of the shikigami inventory section, after selecting a specific mitama, you can select the mitama name of the top left side to switch to other mitama types. # Added option to buy larger amounts of certain items in the guild shop at one go. # Hid the marquee display at the top of the screen in the shikigami scroll page. # Added an additional layer of confirmation when players choose to jump from the shikigami inventory's awakening page to the awakening dungeon page. This is to prevent players from accidentally transitioning to the page when they do not have enough materials to awaken a shikigami. # Improved the display format of the shikigami collection map, and added a new indicator for regions for which players have already collected all shikigami. # Improved the display format for the main page of Hyakkisen. Bugfixes # Fixed issue where tapping Kaoru's owl did not allow player to actually select Kaoru. # Fixed issue where the "New" indicator on the "City" sign was bugged. # Fixed issue where if Yukidouji became an enemy monster, his attack would not break the ice on shikigami that were already frozen. # Fixed issue where certain achievements were not attainable. # Fixed issue where Menreiki's indirect damage was triggering mitama effects of shikigami that were converted to enemy monsters. # Fixed wrong description of Shirodouji's skill. __NOEDITSECTION__